<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Tough World Out There by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320050">It's A Tough World Out There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories'>GamerStories (breakbeatTF)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greninja TF oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Tough World Out There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="legacy-journal"><p>The peacefulness of the forest was rudely interrupted by a lone person, scrambling to get out of here, cursing every step she takes.</p><p>"Where is it?!" she shouts rather bitterly. She then started running again, fuming, repeating, "Where is it, where is it, where is it!"</p><p>It's not that she hated everything, and only cared for herself. In quite fact, this was the opposite. She cared, and loved everything. Especially her Pokemon. Her newly gotten Froakie, which now evolved into a Frogadier, was badly wounded, almost to the point of actually dying. And unfortunately, she was lost in these apparently cursed woods.</p><p>Her Frogadier was barely breathing, let alone able to hold her hands at this point. "No, no," she said to the Pokemon: "Just stay with me for a little while longer, we'll get you to a Pokemon center right away after that. Please."</p><p>Frogadier was blinking, and getting slower by the minute. He was without a doubt getting weaker, she could feel it. They eventually made it to a small pond.</p><p>"Frogadier..." he croaked, sulking to the pond.</p><p>"No, oh Arceus, no, no. Stay with me- We'll get you out of this, I promise," she told it, grasping his hand and squatting down to it.</p><p>"Please, don't go. I can't-" she paused for a moment to quit sniffling, the presumed, "I can't let you go that easily, I won't let you go that easily."</p><p>The Frogadier, slowly, and just by his will now, shuffled to the edge of the shore. Then he enter the pond. Slowly, the water covered his feet. She held on tighter to his hand.</p><p>"NO!" she shouted. He only went farther. Even though she had to get her pants wet, she followed, tugging at his arm with each step they both took. He resisted, and somehow, even though the girl was stronger than him, it still continued forward, like trying to seperate to attractive magnets stuck together. Eventually, his waist was now submerged. Then, his chest. Soon, he started obeying the laws of bouyance, and starting forcefully allowing himself to float in the water.</p><p>"No, no, no," she whispered to him.</p><p>"Frogadier..." he croaked, before inevitably floating still.</p><p>"Frogadier?" she asked while now crying. He made no response. It seems as though her stongest fear was now upon her: "No, no, he can't be-," she said before choking on her own tears.</p><p>'<em>No. No, this can't be real. This can't be happening. That Poison Jab never hit him. I never got lost. I'm going to wake up. I'm going to wake up to my Froakie licking my face, and have nothing from this day be in the actual world</em>,' she thought as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Then, subtlety, a sound came to be. Not the licking sound from her beloved Froakie that she wanted to hear so badly, but a calming, soothing sound. She looked up, and found her Frogadier- disinegrating into tiny blue orbs.</p><p>"Thank you," she then heard being whispered. She looked around. The signs of her Frogadier were now no longer traceable.</p><p>"Here, let me repay the favor."</p><p>'<em>What?</em>' she wondered. But soon, she would find out.</p><p>Her legs suddenly turned to blue. "What?!" she shouted. Then, she was rendered mute because of her tongue, now that it swelled up like a balloon and literally wrapped around here neck, all icky- and gross-like. Her feet enlarged to the point of ripping apart her shoes. She noticed that they now had only three toes, and were webbed. Her hands were the same as her feet. Her legs turned to blue, as well the new white attached knee-pads. her ears suddenly turned pointed and elongated. Her arms are now blue, as well as having elbow-pads. A tine bone grew out of her skull, causing her head to turn blue because of its blueness. They become webbed as well. The blue skin spread to her body, leaving only an oval of her human skin left. Her eyes enlarged, anime-style. She looked down on herself.</p><p>"You're welcome," she again heard whispered to her. She turns to one remaining orb. Somehow, she felt that <em>that</em> was Frogadier, and it was talking to her.</p><p>"Why? Why did you do this to me, Frogadier?" she asked, now speaking the language of a Greninja.</p><p>"Because, I wanted you to live on my legacy, to be my guide. I still haven't seen the entire world, haven't I?" she could hear the Froakie's spirit chuckle as the orb floated around her.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She smiled as she spun to follow him: "I guess you still haven't."</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unfortunately, not everything can be all daisies, rainbows, and unicorns in either worlds.<br/>Don't worry, the next story's gonna be Christmas/Xmas-themed, so it should be happier than this! ;)<br/>Oh, and for those of you who want an even more emotional experience, read this story again with this playing: https://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=g654EVmf9vk#Gustavo_Santaolalla_-_The_Path_-_A_New_Beginning__%5B_THE_LAST_OF_US_Credits_Theme_%5D<br/>Well, I guess I'll look forward to seeing all you guys next week, yet again!<br/>~GamerStories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>